


【源声】乡村纪事

by cherry8424



Category: Superjunior - Fandom, 源声 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424
Summary: 傻子马x村花云be
Kudos: 2





	【源声】乡村纪事

冬尽春至，新一年的劳作生活紧锣密鼓的开始了，S市每隔五年都会有一次的地方评级，符合条件的村落都有机会参与市级文明村的评选，这项荣誉将给整个村子和官员带来不可言喻的光环与利益。

苏猪村作为近两年新崛起的模范村，在新任村长朴正洙的带领下，整个村子凭借养殖业发展的一派欣欣向荣，其中尤其以金家最具有代表性。金家大儿子金希澈不仅在养殖业发展的尤其好，更把视野拓展到了种植业，家里的玉米产业园短短两年就成了s市各大超市的最大供应商。并且在事业高峰期的时候，更是使出浑身解数追求到了村长朴正洙，俩人浓情蜜意很快就结了婚，一起带领着苏猪村照着文明村的目标前进，所以整个金家都是村里最受瞩目的家庭。

当然，除了有钱有势以外，金家二儿子金钟云的外貌也是让村里无数才俊趋之若鹜的另一个原因。

金钟云从小就长得好看，身子骨架要比一般村里的大姑娘还要小那么一些，皮肤剔透洁白，一双细长的丹凤眼随便一个抬眼就惹得人浮想联翩，再加上家里条件好，平时也不用金钟云做什么劳作，所以保养的也是细皮嫩肉，连续几年在村里的村花评选中拔得头筹。数不清的青年才俊纷纷前来提亲。

不过金钟云对这些人倒是向来十分的冷漠，平日里连个笑容都没有，每天除了在家看书弹琴就是按时去村口给村口的傻子送餐。

说到这个傻子的来历，倒是不禁让人唏嘘，傻子原名崔始源，原本家里也是村里有头有脸的人物，崔家作为外来户虽然和村民们的关系一般，但是崔父在镇里开了个小厂子，不少村里的壮年都跟在那工作，只可惜几年前厂子出了些问题，周转不灵，崔父到处借钱也没能按时给员工们发上工资，惹得不少村民抱怨连连，一家人在村里生活也就更难了。

于是便想着还完钱就搬走。那一天原本是崔始源的成年生日，父亲原想再难也得给孩子过个成年礼，一家人便去镇里吃了一顿好的算是庆生，回来的时候下起了大雨，雨夜路滑，再加上山路崎岖，一个不小心就连人带车摔倒了山下，崔始源在母亲的保护下保住了一条命，但是脑子却还是遭了重创，从此便变得心智不全了。

一个傻子自然没法继承家产，厂子和房子都被有心的远房亲戚骗了去，崔始源只得到了村口一处破屋勉强算是能遮风避雨，几年来靠村里一些好心人的接济，勉勉强强也算活了下来。

金钟云的母亲和崔始源的母亲曾是好友，所以俩人从小就定了娃娃亲，俩人从小一起长大，一起上学，一切看起来都顺顺利利，只可惜金钟云母亲走的太早，人走茶凉，情分自然也就断了，崔家的厂子出事后，金钟云的父亲就解除了这门亲事，后来崔家出事，金家更是避之不及，金钟云性子冷淡，对于父亲的决定他表面没有过激的反抗，但是却始终明目张胆的每天给崔始源送饭。长久以来，在村里也传了不少的闲话。

又是一天平凡的日子，金钟云装好食物朝着村口走去，不远处就看见几个孩子拿着树枝在崔始源身上打，金钟云见了忙跑过去一把抢过树枝扔到了地上，几个孩子见有人来阻挡也立刻就散了去。

崔始源高高的个子缩在一旁怎么看怎么别扭，金钟云走过去将人拉进了屋里子，又打了一盆水，给崔始源擦拭脸和身上的伤口，一边擦一边埋怨着，

“你怎么不躲啊，那么大的个子你打不过他们吗？打不过你跑啊。”

“不，不能跑。”

“不跑就在那挨打啊？”

“不跑……云云要来了，不能跑，跑了找不到了。”

崔始源憨傻的样子，一字一句的说着几个字，但是每一个字都让加深了金钟云脸上的笑容。看到金钟云笑了，崔始源也跟着笑了。

“你笑什么笑，大傻子，下次再打你就跑，你放心我找得到你，你别跑太远不就行了？”

“那我去树后面。”

“村头那棵树那挡得住你啊。”

“那……那不行。”

金钟云知道崔始源的意思是再往前就出了村了，出了村他就觉得金钟云找不到他了。崔始源虽然心智不全，但是在这漫长的日子里，金钟云对他的好却始终记在了心里。

“好了，你不跑，我保护你行了吧，等我回头就去找那些熊孩子的家长，好好教训他们一顿。”金钟云故作狠厉的样子，崔始源就那么看着他，眼里始终带着笑意。

崔始源的身上被树枝抽出了几道血痕，金钟云每给他擦拭一下就惹得发痛。

“很疼吗？”

崔始源点了点头又摇了摇头，金钟云知道他是怕自己担心，他笑得温柔，摸了摸崔始源的脸颊，在他的伤口上轻吻了一下，“痛痛飞走了——”金钟云笑着说了一句，眉眼完成了好看的月牙形，看得崔始源着迷。

“还疼吗？”

崔始源用力的摇了摇头，指着伤口说道，“还……还要。”

“你也没那么傻嘛。”金钟云虽然嘴上抱怨着，但还是又吻了一下，亲吻完伤口，还在崔始源的唇上轻吻了一下，“这是奖励你好好等我的。”

崔始源呆呆的看着金钟云，他不知道该说什么，也说不出什么，只是乖乖听着金钟云说话，他喜欢听金钟云说话，哪怕他听不懂，但是看着金钟云红润的嘴唇开开合合，他的心里就有一种无法言喻的悸动。

尤其是刚才的那一吻，心里更是好像窜进了一股热浪。

其实这不是他们第一次接吻，早在他们还是少年时，在村口的那棵树下，他们谈天说地，对未来充满了憧憬，意气风发的崔始源在那里第一次吻了金钟云，并对他许下了关于未来的诺言，年少的吻，热情而又诚挚，那个时候，他们谁也没有想到未来将是那般的无力。

金钟云看着崔始源吃完了饭，又给他打扫了屋子，看着破旧的屋顶不禁皱起了眉头，“这屋顶是不是又坏了，我改天找人再给你修修吧，眼看着就梅雨季了，你这漏雨可怎么办啊？下雨你又该害怕了。”

崔始源听不懂金钟云说什么，只是跟着傻傻的点头。

“就知道点头，以后我把你卖了你也点头吗？”

“嗯，你说的都好。”

“你知道我说什么你就好吗？”

崔始源摇了摇头继而又点了点头，“你说的，就好，你很好。”

“傻子，我走了，天气热了，我给你拿了一条薄一点的被子，你那条厚的我收起来了知道吗？”

“嗯。”

“别被欺负了。”

崔始源又点了点头，金钟云笑着摸了摸他的头发，便离开了。

崔始源送金钟云离开，在家门口看着他走远，直到背影完全消失了，才失落的回了屋子。

他躺在金钟云刚铺好的床铺上，抱着那条满是金钟云味道的被子，脸上挂着傻笑缓缓的睡了。

金钟云刚回家就看到曺圭贤从自己家里出来，曺圭贤是村委书记的儿子，对自己倾慕许久，几次三番跟着父亲打探自己结婚的意思，也在金钟云这里遭了不少的白眼。

“钟云哥，你回来了。”

“嗯。”金钟云依然淡漠，金父见了连忙上前打圆场，十分客气的送走了曺圭贤，回来就指着金钟云骂了起来，“你又去给那个傻子送饭了是不是？你知道现在村里都怎么说你吗？你名声不要了是吗？”

“爱怎么说怎么说。”

“你这是什么态度！人家圭贤刚做了大学老师，在城里买了房子，还愿意回来找你那是看得起你，哪配不上你，你看你怎么对人家。”

“我跟您说过了，我不喜欢他。”

“你喜欢谁？那个傻子吗？你就是从小被你妈惯坏了，我告诉你我已经答应曹家的定亲了，你同意也得同意，不同意也得同意。”

“你凭什么帮我决定？”

“凭我是你爹，定亲礼之前你别想出这个门！”说完金父就出了门，并将金钟云屋子的门上了锁，笨重的锁挂在门上，任凭金钟云怎么推都纹丝不动。

金钟云的手砸门砸得发红，金希澈在门口苦口婆心的劝着金钟云，

“钟云，不是哥不帮你，哥也是为你好，不是钱不钱的问题，咱家也不缺这个，只是，但凡他崔始源是个正常人我都不拦你。”

金钟云乏了坐在地上，金希澈见他没了动静，以为是自己的话起了作用，刚开心了起来，就听到金钟云缓缓的说道，“可我就是喜欢他，他什么样我都喜欢。”

“你怎么那么一根筋啊。”

金钟云这下是真的没了声音，金希澈见说不动也就算了，想着先饿金钟云几天，再倔强的人也会有服软的时候。

再加上最近村里为了评选文明村要整改村风村貌，首先要修缮的就是村口那个破屋子，而屋子里的人自然也是要驱逐的，文明村里怎么能容得一个傻子到处乱跑，但是这之后的问题倒是成了村委会的难题，大家一致觉得应该把崔始源送走。

朴正洙虽然心有不忍，但是出于大局考量还是默许了这件事，金希澈也是因为这个才站在了父亲这一边。

晚饭的时候，几个男人谈论着这件事，金厉旭在一旁默默的吃着饭，一边偷偷在口袋里藏着食物，想着给金钟云拿去。作为家里最小的孩子，他从小就喜欢金钟云，不过碍于父兄太过强势，自己又还是个学生，也实在帮不了金钟云什么，只能偷偷的藏些食物。

等到夜深人静的时候，才偷偷的敲了敲窗户，把藏的食物偷偷从门缝里递了进去。

“我不吃。”

“哥你吃点啊，有力气才能反抗啊。”

“饿死了我算了，饿死了他们爱送给谁送给谁。”

“对了哥，晚饭的时候听正洙哥说他们打算把始源哥送走。”

“什么？他们敢？”

“哥，村里要评选文明村，始源哥确实……”

金钟云自然听得懂金厉旭的意思，他从文明村评选开始就在担心这件事，没想到最终还是来了，他不再说话，金厉旭见他不说话也就离开了。金钟云看着窗外的黑夜，心里突然蒙生了一个念头。

村子里的房子大多还是那种老式的玻璃窗，玻璃片一般都有几颗钉子固定，金钟云想着把玻璃片拿下去自己也就可以爬出去了，可惜屋子内没有像样的工具，等他一片片取下了玻璃片时，一双手也血肉模糊了，金钟云顾不得那些，连忙爬了出去，悄悄的出了家门。

春天的雨说下就下，还没走两步天空就滴下了豆大的雨滴，随着雨势越来越大，金钟云也总算到了崔始源的屋前，崔始源看见狼狈的金钟云，吓得站在原地一动不动，金钟云推他进屋自顾地拿起了毛巾，一边说一边收拾东西，“快走，我跟你一起走，我们得赶紧离开，不然……”

“痛”崔始源突然抓住了金钟云的手，金钟云这才意识到手上的伤口，他看着崔始源紧张的眼神，忍了好久的眼泪终于掉了下来。

崔始源看见金钟云的眼泪彻底慌了，他捧着金钟云的手亲了上去，学着金钟云的样子说道，“痛痛飞。”

金钟云见了笑了出来，但是眼泪却怎么都止不住，他又哭又笑的样子属实吓到了崔始源，崔始源慌乱叫了出来，金钟云忙捂住他的嘴，“别叫，被人听到就完了。”

崔始源点了点头，眼里的担心却丝毫没有减退。

“我没事的。”说着他擦了擦眼泪，手上的血沾到了脸上，崔始源看到金钟云脸上的血，突然亲了上去，金钟云愣了下，随后意识到，这是崔始源以为自己受了伤。

他拿起毛巾擦干净了脸，也处理了下手上的伤口，然后像往日一样温柔的看着崔始源，“你看，我没事的。”

崔始源眼里的担忧减轻了许多，突然一声巨大的雷吓得崔始源立刻蹲了下来，自那次雨中的事故后，崔始源对雨天就十分的敏感，眼看外面雨势越来越大，金钟云想着今晚恐怕也走不了了，便去安慰着崔始源，他坐在崔始源身边，让人躺在自己的腿上，手轻揉的抚摸着崔始源的头，崔始源感受到金钟云的味道，心里的不安也逐渐消散了。

他躺在金钟云的腿上，看着金钟云的脸，“好看。”

“嗯？”

“你好看。”

“油嘴滑舌。”

崔始源自然听不懂金钟云的意思，只是傻笑着看着他，破旧的屋顶果然没有顶住雨势，屋内开始滴滴答答的下起了雨，金钟云起身拿些工具接雨水，回身的时候一不小心踩到了地上的水，崔始源见了眼疾手快地伸出手，于是两人便一起摔在了地上，只不过崔始源怕金钟云受伤，用身体接住了金钟云。

两人的衣服都被雨水打湿，紧紧的贴在身上，崔始源虽然心智有问题，但是生理机能十分健全，原本就因为刚才躺在金钟云腿上而产生了生理反应，这会儿在亲密接触下，反应也更加明显了，崔始源虽然不懂这种反应是什么，但是金钟云却清楚的很，硕大的坚硬物体顶着自己的下体，金钟云趴在崔始源身上，脸瞬间就红了。

“红了。”

“啊？”

崔始源说着就摸上了金钟云的脸，金钟云原本就红的脸，在粗糙的手掌触碰下更加得红了，崔始源以为金钟云生病了，着急的将他抱了起来。

“我没生病，你放开我，你抱得我太紧了，我快呼吸不了了。”

崔始源紧紧的抱着金钟云，试图用自己的体温让金钟云暖和起来，但是没想到因为两个人身体更加紧密的贴在了一起，导致崔始源的下体越发的挺立，金钟云心里也开始发痒。

由于下体支起了硕大的帐篷，崔始源开始变得有些难受。金钟云看到崔始源紧皱的眉头，也知道是怎么回事，他看了眼崔始源，深吸了口气，似乎下了什么决心，嫩滑的小手伸进了崔始源的裤子里，握住了挺硬得硕大的阴茎。

崔始源被金钟云握住的瞬间不禁轻声的哼了出来，生理反应让他紧搂住金钟云，金钟云看着崔始源的反应，开始慢慢地撸动起手里的阴茎，滚烫的性器被金钟云的小手紧紧的包围着，随着金钟云撸动得速度变快，崔始源的喉咙又发出了一声呻吟，金钟云轻轻挣开崔始源，他褪下崔始源的裤子，握住坚挺滚烫的性器，舌尖轻轻触碰，他也没有过经验，只能凭借着感觉来。

口中的热气打在崔始源的龟头上，敏感的龟头感受到热气，不断分泌出前列腺液，金钟云将湿滑的液体抹在手上，继续撸动了起来，“难受……”崔始源支支吾吾的说了两个字，金钟云知道这样是没法让崔始源射出来的，便张开了红嫩的小嘴，将粗大的性器送入了口中。

舌尖轻轻钻动龟头上的小洞，液体不断从里面流出，金钟云虽然没有经验，但是也了解基本的动作，他的舌头不断缠绕着性器，舌尖灵活的扫过每一处，嘴用力的吸吮着肉棒，一次又一次的抽出再没入，反复数次，直到金钟云的嘴巴开始发酸，崔始源突然按住了金钟云的头，随着一声低吼声，一股滚烫的液体射进了金钟云的口中。

“呀崔始源！”完全是生理上的反应，金钟云一时也不知道该骂什么，不过见金钟云生气了，崔始源还是委屈的低下了头，金钟云见状气也就消了，只不过另外一个地方却没法消下去，毕竟是男人，在这样的情欲催使下，金钟云的下体早就抬起了头，他原本想自己解决，却没想到自己刚走到一旁脱了裤子，崔始源就凑了过来。

“我……我也可以像云云一样。”

金钟云理解崔始源的意思，这人虽然脑子不太好，但是学的倒是真快，金钟云还没说话，就见崔始源握住了他的性器，学着自己刚才的样子上下的撸动，没两下又学着金钟云将性器含在了嘴里，可崔始源哪懂得不让牙齿碰到，没两下就惹得金钟云生疼，一把推开了崔始源。

“你……你别用嘴。”

被推开的崔始源又委屈又不解，只是傻傻的看着金钟云，金钟云拉过他的手附在了自己的性器上，自己的握着他的手，上下的撸动，崔始源听话得任由金钟云摆弄，几下之后金钟云的性器也胀得发红，而崔始源阴茎也因为情欲的触碰再次抬起了头，金钟云看着崔始源认真给自己手淫的样子，不禁笑了出来，崔始源看他笑了也跟着傻笑了起来，金钟云抚摸着他的脸，亲吻了上去，和之前的蜻蜓点水不一样，这一次亲吻热烈而深入，金钟云的舌头侵袭在崔始源的口中，崔始源有样学样，两人的唇舌相互纠缠，津液从嘴角缓缓流下，以至于分开的时候嘴边还连着一股银丝。

金钟云拉过崔始源的手，含在了嘴里，鲜嫩的小嘴贪婪的吸吮着手指，仿佛在品味着稀世的美食，他的眼角被情欲催的发红，抬眼的刹那一股莫名的热流窜进了崔始源的身体，让他原本就抬头的性器，变得更加挺立。

“始源，现在开始听我的好吗？”

“嗯。”崔始源点了点头，金钟云拉着人上了床，并且脱去了衣服，两个人一丝不挂的面对面，金钟云的身上因为害羞紧张浮上一层粉红，十分好看，胸前两颗未经过人世的红点明晃晃的在崔始源面前晃，金钟云抓住崔始源的手放在胸前，让崔始源轻轻的揉捏，粗糙的手掌掠过敏感脆弱的乳头，惹得金钟云不禁的叫了出来，崔始源以为金钟云疼，便停了下来，“没事我不疼，让你停你再停知道吗？”

崔始源点了点头，继续揉捏起发红的乳头，毫无章法的揉捏反倒更加刺激，金钟云紧咬着下唇，尽力不让自己叫出来，崔始源看金钟云没有叫停的意思，便两只手都开始了揉捏，粗糙的手反复蹂躏着娇嫩的乳头，金钟云终于忍不住颤颤巍巍的跟崔始源说，“亲亲他，始源……”崔始源听了便低头含住了被揉的红肿的乳头，大概人类是有吸食母乳的本能，崔始源含住乳头十分自然的吸吮了起来，牙齿还轻轻的咬了咬，酥麻感不断袭来，金钟云的马眼不断分泌出大量的湿滑液体。

他骑在崔始源的身上，抓住崔始源的大手，将分泌出的前列腺液抹在了崔始源的手上，他让崔始源将手指伸进自己的后穴，崔始源听话照做，搂着金钟云的腰，朝着后穴探去。

在没有润滑的情况下，后穴十分干涩，崔始源沾着前列腺液缓缓的伸进金钟云的后穴，尽管如此金钟云还是疼的叫了出来，“慢……慢点”

崔始源听到金钟云的话，放慢了手上鲁莽的动作，开始慢慢的在穴口摩挲，磨的金钟云浑身发痒，“你是不是故意的？”

瘙痒难耐的金钟云颤抖着说着话，崔始源不解的看着他，金钟云只好作罢，“伸进去啊，痒。”

“哪里痒？我帮你挠。”

“你！你个傻子！”

崔始源有露出不解的神情，金钟云只好再次握着他的手，慢慢的伸进了自己的后穴，手指没有受到太多的阻碍，深深的埋进了金钟云的体内，肠道瞬间包裹住了手指，温暖的触感是崔始源从未体会过的，他好奇的动着手指，惹得金钟云浑身颤抖，“你别动，等等……等等再动。”

“云云……后面……吃了手指。”

“你闭嘴啊。”

虽然说者无心，但是听者有意。听到崔始源的话金钟云的羞耻感瞬间迸发，脸红的仿佛要滴了血一般。好不容易金钟云开始适应了异物感，才让崔始源再次动了起来。手指轻轻一动，金钟云的身体就仿佛爬了千百只蚂蚁一般酥痒难耐，崔始源按照金钟云的指导，又伸进了两根手指，然后一下下的抽出进入，一次次都惹得金钟云娇喘连连，慢慢的金钟云适应了这种抽插，身体变得奇怪，后面反复的填满空虚，每一次的进入他都想要更多。

他示意崔始源停了下来，崔始源的手指缓缓退出，红嫩的后穴流出湿滑的肠液，金钟云微微起身，握住了崔始源的性器，硕大的性器早就再次坚硬，他握着性器在穴口慢慢的摩擦，龟头一点一点的挤进了后穴，毕竟比手指大了太多倍，疼痛感还是不断袭来，额头上瞬间爬满了汗珠，崔始源见了温柔的帮金钟云擦去了汗，他虽然傻，但却知道怎么来爱自己，金钟云欣慰的看着崔始源，手中再次尝试着将粗大的性器挤进自己的体内。

火热的性器一寸寸的进入了自己的身体里，缓缓的撑开了后穴的嫩肉，直到整根没入，体毛紧贴着臀缝，有意无意的摩擦着。金钟云坐在崔始源的身上，感受着身体里的火热，湿热的内壁不断吸吮着崔始源的性器。性器被温暖湿热的肉壁紧紧包围，崔始源舒服的发出了一声低哼。

金钟云前后摆动让性器在自己的身体里慢慢的动了起来，每次的摆动都带起了一阵的酥麻感，他抓住崔始源的手，让对方紧握自己的手，慢慢的上下起伏，性器一次又一次的抽出送入，两具身体的私密处紧紧的贴在一起，金钟云仰着头，一下下的下沉臀部，感受着每次落下的撞击带来的快感。

细嫩的肠道一次次的迎接着崔始源的性器，莫名的快感也席卷在崔始源的脑中，或许是人类本性，亦或是天赋异禀，崔始源握住金钟云的腰，随着金钟云的起伏一次次的上下挺动，每一次都直捣深处，快感席卷在金钟云的每一处毛孔，细细的呻吟充斥在屋内，反复了十几次用力的挺动后，金钟云的眼前一阵白光，滚烫的精液射在了崔始源的小腹上，后穴的肌肉开始痉挛，一下下得有规律的吸吮着崔始源的性器。

金钟云疲惫的趴在崔始源的肩上，但是崔始源的性器却依然挺立的插在自己的身体里，由于之前射过一次，所以这一次似乎没那么容易射出来，无奈之下金钟云只好起身慢慢的转了过去。

他冲着崔始源翘起了嫩白的屁股，示意崔始源再次插进来。有了刚才的经验，这一次要顺利许多，崔始源握着金钟云的屁股，朝着嫩红湿润的后穴插了进去，突然的进入让金钟云叫了出来。快感再次让抬起了性器，他握着自己的挺立的性器，上下的撸动，一边让崔始源自己反复抽出撞击。

本能驱使着欲望，金钟云说完崔始源就急不可耐的抽插了起来，粗大的性器在体内来回抽插，每一次都刚好摩擦到前列腺，酥麻的感觉源源不断直冲大脑，金钟云手中的性器开始分泌着粘液，他的大脑一片空白，刺激感遍布全身，每一个毛孔都被快感席卷的撑开。

“嗯……”崔始源感觉自己被吸进了一个紧致温暖的洞穴中，缠绕着他的神经，他的身体已经不受控制，仿佛激发出了最原始的兽性，开始忍不住的大力抽插了起来。

随着频率越来越快，金钟云后穴的肌肉也随着频率有规律的吸吮着崔始源的性器，肉体的撞击不断发出声音，原始的律动带来了巨大的快感，让人沉沦。

崔始源的每一次撞击都能插到金钟云的最深处，龟头抵着金钟云的敏感点，猛烈摩擦，强烈的过电般的刺激不断袭来，惹得金钟云浑身颤抖，他没有力气再给自己手淫，他紧紧抓着床单，仰着头，张着红嫩的小嘴，不断发出舒爽的呻吟，任由着崔始源一次次冲破自己的身体。

金钟云的后穴不断吸吮着巨大的性器，腰身下意识的扭动刺激着体内的性器，崔始源的大手紧握着金钟云的臀部，两片白皙的臀瓣在他的揉捏下变得通红，他挺动着胯部不断的抽插，啪啪的碰撞声响彻屋内，每一次的用力撞击都能让金钟云叫声连连，金钟云的身体被情欲催的粉红，耳根更是红润欲滴，看着十分的诱人，崔始源见了竟然俯下了身，胸口紧紧的贴在金钟云的后背，伸出舌头舔舐了金钟云红润的耳垂，这样的姿势导致体内的性器越发的深入，瞬间让金钟云有了一种即将被捅穿的错觉，引得他大声地呻吟了出来。

“疼吗？”

“不……不疼？”

“那……怎么了？”

“舒……舒……舒服行了吧不疼！你别问了。”

金钟云羞的将头埋了起来，本能的收紧了后穴，肠道瞬间收缩，包裹住阴茎的媚肉，绞弄的崔始源低声呻吟了出来，他缓缓起身，再次朝着后穴冲撞了起来，又快又狠的抽插，每一次都直没入根部，一次次的碾压在敏感点上，仿若置身天堂的巨大快感和刺激让金钟云的眼角流出了泪水，他的身体被抽插的在床上来回的耸动，源源不断的快感刺激他的身体，大脑被冲刷的一片空白。

他张着嘴大口的吸着气，仿佛一条濒死的鱼，随着崔始源加快了速度，身体传来一阵阵的痉挛，挺立的性器在后穴带来的快感冲刷下再次射出了一股股的浓白液体。

伴随着射精，金钟云下意识的收缩着肠壁，崔始源的性器被绞的发疼，疼痛感加强了快感，性器带来的快感直冲他的神经，巨大的刺激让他仿佛失去了理智，他本能的握住金钟云的腰，在他的体内疯狂的抽插，一阵猛烈而又快速的抽插后，随着一声低吼，一股滚烫的液体喷洒在金钟云的肉壁上。

两个人疲惫的躺在了一起，金钟云的身体被操弄的粉红，他没有力气去做任何清洗，任由着白色的液体从自己鲜红的后穴里流出，他靠在崔始源怀里，崔始源害怕他冷，将他紧紧的搂在了怀里。

金钟云的后穴不断吞吐着精液，两根疲软的性器相互触碰，床上凌乱而又淫糜，在这样淫糜的氛围下两个人伴随着屋外的雨声相拥而眠。

第二天一早崔始源在金钟云的催促声醒来，屋里没了昨晚的凌乱，金钟云也衣着干净，只是走路的姿势还有些别扭，崔始源不解金钟云为什么这么早叫他，就见金钟云将行李塞在他怀里，拉着他就朝外走去，却没想到刚出门就遇见了金希澈和朴正洙。

“哥……”

“我就知道你在这，跟我回去。”

“我不回去，哥你们要送走他是吗？他去哪我就去哪。”

“金钟云！你别任性了！你知道早上看到你跑了爸都气的心脏病发了吗？”

“爸他怎么样？”

“你还关心爸是吗？关心现在就跟我回去，你非要看到他死才满意吗？”

金钟云复杂的看了看崔始源，他摸着崔始源的脸，小声的对他说了一句“等我。”便跟着金希澈回了家。崔始源看着金钟云的背影，心底莫名的泛上了一股子不安，他紧紧抱着金钟云给他的行李，坐在了家门口，傻傻的看着金钟云离开的方向。

一天、 两天、三天……整整一周，金钟云都没再出现过，崔始源等来的只不过是村委会一行人的驱逐，他们拿着棍子，驱赶着崔始源，村里要拆掉这间破屋，甚至直接租来了铲车，崔始源不知道他们要干什么，他只知道金钟云让他在这里等他。所以任由着人们的棍棒相加，他也寸步不离。

围观聚众的人越来越多但是却没人敢上前去拉一下，崔始源被打破了头，脸上流着鲜血固执的坐在原处，人们叫嚣着让他离开，他也是一言不发的看向远处。

终于他的嘴角开始微微上扬，一个熟悉的身影冲破了人群来到了他面前。

“云云……”

“你个傻子，你不会躲啊。”

金钟云眼里疼惜，他护在崔始源面前，瘦弱的身体和村民们对峙，短短一周他瘦了一大圈，原本就纤细的身体，变得更加消瘦。

“你们再这样我报警了。”

“报警？你报啊？这是村里的事他警察管不着。村里要评文明村，你作为村里人不帮忙就算了，你还帮这个傻子，我告诉你，今天我们非要拆了他这个破房子不可。”

村委会的壮年们不断叫嚣，金钟云人单力薄自然挡不住，几个壮汉索性上前将金钟云抓到一旁，崔始源见了仿佛发了疯一样推开抓住金钟云的人，人们看到崔始源打人立刻动了怒，朝着崔始源重重打了一拳，金钟云上前制止，场面瞬间混乱了起来，拳头棍棒，一直以来的不满仿佛在这个当口有了合理的宣泄途径，有人见此状连忙去找了朴正洙，朴正洙紧赶慢赶，还没赶到，就在不远处听到了一声女人的尖叫。

混乱的撕扯中，不知道是谁将金钟云推倒，刚好就撞向了一旁停着的推土铲上，锋利结实的推土铲插进了金钟云的体内，鲜血染红了他整个身体，崔始源见了走到了金钟云身旁，蹲下将金钟云抱在了怀里，他的手按在金钟云的伤口上，试图止住血，但是鲜血还是不断的涌了出来，崔始源低头不断亲着流血的地方，口中始终喃喃着“痛痛飞走”。反反复复，眼角不知道为什么流下了泪水，金钟云摸着他的脸，一如平日那样温柔的笑着，“乖，别等我了，走吧。”

说完手就垂了下来，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

崔始源抱起金钟云，带着满脸的泪水，走过了人群。朴正洙叫了救护车，他上前拉住崔始源，但在摸到金钟云的气息时，缓缓地松开了手。崔始源在人们的注视下，走出了村子，掠过了那棵树，慢慢地消失在了人们的视野里。

几个月后，苏猪村被评上了文明村，挨家挨户都是其乐融融。金希澈靠在门上看着外面的喜悦氛围面无表情，朴正洙走过来握住他的手，温柔的看着他。

朴正洙辞去了村长的工作，而金希澈也关闭了种植公司，一家人都准备离开这个地方。金希澈抬头看着纯净蓝天，远处的墙上贴着文明村的先进标语，富饶祥和的氛围洋溢在每一处，仿佛这片土地从未有过争端，从未流过鲜血，一切似乎都没有发生过。

——全文完


End file.
